


Truckstops and Hotel Rooms

by HalfAnachronism



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda sorta?, lumberjack logan, there will be a fluffy part two to this probably, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan encounters a man at a truckstop and helps him find a hotel room, and due to the man's beautiful features, Logan decides to stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truckstops and Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the semi-slow build and the slight cliffhanger.... this originally started as a super-fluffy idea that spans like 11 months instead of like two days, and I'm probably going to write that one as well. Eventually.

“Hey, you, what the fuck’re you doing?”

Logan was speaking to the pale kid lingering around the truckstop. It was so obvious that the kid didn’t belong there, after all he was only wearing maybe two sweaters, which was definitely not enough layers to protect him from the Canadian winter. Logan didn’t know what he was up to, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let this kid fuck something up.

“Um, nothing, I suppose.” The young man’s voice was crisp and sweet, something Logan didn’t hear often working only with truckers and lumberjacks. But this didn’t stop Logan.

“Well then, get the fuck away from the trucks, why don’t ya?” Logan turned to walk back to his truck, but the young man’s ringing voice called out to him:

“Sir, please, I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

Logan groaned internally, but turned around. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

“I don’t know,” the boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, “but I was hoping maybe you could give me a lift somewhere?”

“What?”

“I... I don’t mean to impose, but the only reason I’m out here at a truckstop in the middle of nowhere at the asscrack of dawn is because I’ve got nowhere else to go. This is the only slice of civilization for miles.”

Logan rubbed his forehead, annoyed. “Ugh, fine, I’ll give you a lift to the next town over, then I’m done with you, okay?” Logan began walking back to his truck, the boy following behind excitedly.

“Thank you so much, sir. My name is Charles, by the way.”

Charles. What a prissy name for a prissy boy with a prissy voice. Kid sounded like he was born in the lap of luxury, his accent was posh, and that led more questions into Logan’s mind about how this kid wound up there.

“I’m Logan. So here’s my truck, I have to go do some shit, so stay here and don’t touch anything.”

Charles nodded and climbed into the truck, almost slipping off for an instant, as Logan disappeared into the crowd of truckers. Charles tried to drift off to sleep as he waited for Logan to return, but failed miserably. He was so groggy, he felt as if he hadn’t slept in years.

Maybe thirty minutes later, Logan reappeared. He climbed into the driver’s seat with ease and started up the truck, and within moments they were on the road.

“So where are we going?”

“To the next town. Can’t remember the name of it right now.”

“Okay.”

“So, kid, tell me - in twenty words or less, preferably - how the fuck you ended up in a truckstop in Canada. You don’t sound Canadian, that’s for sure.”

“Wait, I’m in Canada?”

Logan groaned. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

“Yes, you’re in the province of British Columbia.”

“Ah, lovely. Always wanted to go to Vancouver.”

Logan looked over at the younger man. Charles’s dark hair was messy, swept up into swirls by the wind, and his eyes were icy blue, reminding Logan of the icicles hanging off his truck. The kid was attractive, sure, but Logan wrote off his attraction to him as the result of not speaking to anyone decent-looking for months. Logan looked back at the road, trying to wipe the image of the boy’s lips off his mind.

“Well you’re out of luck, because we’re miles away from Vancouver. If you walk south for a long while, you’re bound to end up there, but right now we’re closer to the north of BC. So, as I was saying, how’d you end up here?”

“Well, you see, I was living in New York-”

“New York?”

“Yes, New York, your listening skills are impeccable, Mr. Logan. I was living there but decided to run away. I went north, then went west, and now I’m here.”

“So you walked from New York to BC?”

Charles shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“Jesus. How long’ve you been gone?”

“I don’t know. A while.”

“So you’re telling me that you walked across a fuckin’ country in two sweaters?”

“Well, it wasn’t snowing so aggressively when I started out.”

“Still. If you’re going north, always pack a fuckton of clothes.”

“Duly noted.”

“Wow, kid, you must’ve really wanted to get away from home.”

Charles hesitated for a second, then replied, “....Yep.”

“So how old are you, kid?”

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen? What the fuck?”

“Wow, sorry for being of a certain age.”

“I just can’t believe you’re seventeen and out here on your own.”

Charles shrugged. Soon enough, the dull roar of the truck lulled him to sleep, and the next thing he knew he was at a hotel.

“Yo, kid, wake up.”

“The name is Charles.” Charles insisted, his voice slurring with exhaustion as he slowly woke up. He and Logan were still sitting in their respective seats, but the lights of the hotel blinded him for a moment. The large clock on the side of the building said it was 4:26 in the morning.

“Whatever. Look, Chuck, I was nice and I drove you to a hotel. So get a room, get some shut-eye, and find your way home, okay?”

“But I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I don’t have any money. Why else would I be wandering around a truckstop in the middle of the night?”

Logan ran his hand through his hair. Great, he tries to do one nice thing for one person, and now he’s stuck with a kid. What was he going to do, take Charles with him?

“Well, kid, I don’t know. I don’t know where you’re going to go or what you’re going to do, but I’m not going to be involved. Sorry.”

Charles sat up straight. “Logan, please, please don’t leave me here, I can’t get in anywhere and it’s fucking freezing outside, please just let me ride with you. Please, there’s gotta be a way.”

Logan wanted to look away from Charles’s pleading eyes, feeling that he’d be forced to say yes if he looked at the tears welling up for a moment longer, but he just couldn’t look away. He just couldn’t say no.

“Fuck. Fine, we’re going to spend a night here at the hotel, then tomorrow we’ll head out on the road again. We both need to catch up on some sleep, obviously.”

“Really? Are you actually going to stay and let me ride with you?”

Logan sighed. “Yes, yes I am.”

Charles wiped his sniffly nose; it was obvious now that a few tears had escaped him. “Thank you, Logan. Thank you so much. I swear I’ll repay you for this someday.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go inside, okay?”

“Yes, let’s.”

Logan and Charles climbed out of the truck and went into the small hotel. Logan walked up to the counter and said, “We’d like a room with two beds.”

The woman at the counter smiled. “I’m sorry, but the hotel’s full tonight and the only room available only has one bed. Is that all right?”

“Yeah, it works.”

“Okay, here’s your key, you’ll be in room 322.”

Logan started walking off, and Charles ushered a quick, “Thank you,” to the receptionist, then he rushed to catch up with Logan.

They found their room easily, and discovered it was about ten times smaller than they’d imagined; there was one bed that could fit one person, and a miniature bathroom, and that was it.

“Well, I guess it’s time to hit the hay,” Logan said, flopping onto the bed.

“Where will I sleep? The bed’s too small.”

“We can fit.” Logan moved over an inch or two and put his hands behind his head as he laid face-up at the ceiling, providing Charles with a small space on the edge of the bed. Charles crawled hesitantly into that space, ending up right at Logan’s side but still dangling slightly off the side of the bed.

Logan smelled like grease, and bacon, and wood. Charles had never smelled the combination of the three before, but he knew that this had to be the definitive lumberjack smell, and considering the stench was coming from Logan, it wasn’t that bad. Charles could hardly imagine what he himself smelled like, considering he hadn’t showered since before his money ran out, and that was at least three weeks ago. If the dingy hotel room had had a shower, he’d be showering right then, hopefully with Logan joining him in the hypothetical tiny shower.

Charles tried to shake the image from his mind; there was no way Logan could ever be attracted to him. But Charles couldn’t deny that Logan was ridiculously hot, hotter than anything he’d ever seen before, an inhuman type of hot. He had no chance whatsoever with the man, and he was fully aware of that, but he couldn’t help but imagine what Logan would _be_ like. What he’d taste like, what he’d feel like, what he’d sound like as they made love.... but it was pointless to wonder these things, because the older man had already fallen asleep within moments of getting relatively comfortable on the miniscule bed, not even bothering to get under the scratchy old quilt that Charles was trying to slowly pull up to cover his own shivering body.

Logan wasn’t asleep as Charles had thought, though. He was awake and thinking similar thoughts, trying to forget Charles’s red lips so that he could get some fucking sleep, trying to pretend he’d never gazed into Charles’s forlorn eyes. He looked for a second at Charles, right next to him, so small and helpless, so young. He wanted to touch Charles’s hair, to wrap his arms around the younger man’s shoulders and assure him that he’d be fine, but he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t. Logan knew there was no way in hell Charles- this skinny kid who was obviously rich, judging by the sweater from an expensive private school- would ever be attracted to Logan. Charles was probably used to having gorgeous girls swooning over him, he’d never stoop so low to want a dirty lumberjack like Logan.

When Logan suggested that they spend the night at the hotel, his plan was to get the room and leave as soon as Charles was asleep; he didn’t want to have to deal with another person slowing him down, having another mouth to feed. And he’d have to find a place for Charles eventually, which probably would mean lending Charles a lot of money so that he could find somewhere to stay. But as he lay there he realized that he couldn’t leave Charles. As annoying as it was, he couldn’t just abandon the kid. Especially now that he was admitting to himself how attracted he was to the beautiful boy.

The two men both tried to sleep, but soon enough the first light of day was crawling in through the dusty window.

“So much for sleep, eh?” Charles said, getting up.

“Wow, look at you, you sound like a bonafide Canadian.”

Charles grinned sheepishly. “So, breakfast?”

“There’s a tiny diner next door.”

“Sounds great.”

Logan lead Charles to the small restaurant next to the hotel, where they ate pancakes quietly, then they returned to their hotel room.

Charles tried striking up a conversation as the door closed behind them. “Sooooo, Looogan....”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know. Got a girlfriend or something?”

“Nope. I assume you don’t.”

“What gave it away?” Charles laughed.

Logan joked, “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you smell like frozen cat shit.”

Charles knew Logan was probably right, but he couldn’t help but continue smiling. “Well it’s not like there’s exactly a shower in here.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t find you a change of clothes or something.”

“Do we have enough money for that?”

“Fuck no, but I’ve got a spare outfit in my truck, so if you don’t mind smelling like a lumberjack-”

“Oh, I don’t.”

“Good. I’ll get you the clothes.” And with that, Logan was gone.

Charles collapsed onto the bed, spreading his arms out and, unsurprisingly, finding the edge of the bed. He sighed unhappily.

Soon, Logan was barging into the room, holding a pile of clothing that featured jeans and a flannel shirt.

Logan tossed the clothes onto Charles’s chest.“The shirt isn’t going to fit you at all, but it’s better than nothing, and the jeans are old so they’ll probably just a be a little baggy but they should be fine.”

“Thanks. So go in the bathroom or something.” Charles responded, slowly rising from the bed.

“What?”

“Go in the bathroom. I can’t change in there considering there’s no room in there for me to move.”

“If there’s no room for you to move, there’s no room for me to exist. And you can change in front of me, it’s not like I’m looking.”

Charles smiled. “Well, turn around then.”

Logan playfully put his hands in the air as if to prove he was innocent, and he turned around.

Charles began getting undressed. “So why’re you in such a chipper mood today? Last night you were so grumpy.” he inquired, taking off his pants.

“I’m not _chipper_.” Logan growled teasingly.

“No, you’re pretty chipper. You’re practically glowing,”

“It’s the breakfast and the half-hour of sleep.” Logan said to the wall.

“I’m sure it is.”

“But trust me, this ain’t chipper. The only time I’m _remotely_ chipper is when I’m flirting with someone.”

“And how do I know you’re not flirting with me?”

Logan laughed. “I guess you won’t know.” He instinctively turned around, and for a moment forgot he wasn’t supposed to be looking.

Charles replied, “Guess I won’t know.” When he looked up and noticed Logan watching him struggle with the large button-down shirt, he turned bright red.

“Logan! You are not supposed to be looking! I am practically _naked!_ ”

Logan quickly turned back to the wall, cackling. “No you’re not, you’re just in your underwear.”

“Like I said, practically naked.”

“Hush. So do you need some help with that shirt?”

“Uh, no.”

“Are you sure? You seem to be having some troubles-”

“Whatever, help me. The buttons don’t seem to be agreeing with me.”

“Lemme help.”

Before Charles could respond, Logan was in front of him and was doing up the buttons on Charles’s new shirt. The men were no more than a foot apart, and Logan detected a hitch in Charles’s breathing as Logan’s rough hands neared Charles’s pale neck, and Charles seemed to relax when Logan reached for the jeans on the bed.

“Chill, kid, do you think I’m gonna strangle you or somethin’?” Logan’s voice was still teasing, but quieter this time, almost a whisper. He handed Charles the jeans.

Charles stepped back to put on the pants and whispered back, “Unfortunately, no.”

“Are you flirting with me, Chuck?”

“Chuck is not my name.” Charles fastened the jeans quietly, with a smirk on his face.

“I wasn’t asking if your name was Chuck, now was I?” Logan stepped forward slightly, making up for the few inches of distance Charles created when he stepped backward.

“Well, in answer to your question, maybe I _was_ flirting with you.” Charles looked up into the taller man’s brown eyes and bit his lip tantalizingly.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“You should.”

Charles licked his lips, his face inching towards Logan’s. Logan closed the space in between them, his lips greeting Charles’s like they were old friends. A surge of warmth flew through both of their cold bodies as Charles opened his mouth into the kiss and Logan wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist, slipping his hand up underneath the shirt in the back, sliding his fingers across Charles’s icy skin, pushing Charles closer to him. He guided Charles’s waist closer into his own, and then brought his fingers to Charles’s hip, which he rubbed his thumb across. He could feel Charles’s erection through their jeans as their kiss slowly became more passionate, and he moved his face to Charles’s neck where he began kissing him gently, biting softly at Charles’s fair skin, and Charles reached his own hand up to Logan’s hair as his other hand attempted to undo his shirt.

Within what seemed like moments they were back where they started; Charles bright red with no pants on, and Logan grinning like he had just won the lottery.


End file.
